


Imperfect

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones confirms what Jim and Spock didn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: Drabble for trekbedtimestories’s “space husbands. something is wrong with their baby. Can Spock comfort Jim or is he stuck behind a cold exterior? What do you do if your dream turns out to be imperfect?” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).

Spock knew what the verdict would be before the words left Dr. McCoy’s mouth. There are no other nurses in sickbay: no witnesses to Spock’s terror. Dr. McCoy is discreet, kind, and for once, it’s clear in his voice that he cares. In a way, Spock knew even before that. Jim was the one to first voice the concept that haunted them both, the explanation for all of Taurik’s brilliance. There were so many signs. But Jim and Spock didn’t want to see them, and they held off as long as they could. 

It’s been a year, and they _have_ to know. Taurik is only five, but he’s a Vulcan, purer than Spock is: he would figure it out on his own if Jim and Spock didn’t know how to handle things. Spock looks at the child— _his child_ —and works hard to keep his frown as impassive as it always is. Taurik opens his arms and mumbles, “Am I sick?” 

Dr. McCoy answers for Spock. “You’re going to be just fine, son.” Dr. McCoy, a Southern country doctor as he calls himself, calls anyone young enough ‘son.’ But Jim and Spock are the ones who went through so many struggles to adopt him, despite the difficulty of their positions and the complications of Vulcan orphanages. Taurik doesn’t remember the biological parents that died when he was two, and Spock leans into his open arms, helping him down off the table.

The doors to sickbay open a second later. A priority transmission kept Jim on the bridge; he’s still a captain, father or not. Taurik immediately runs to him, like he always does, because Spock is the stable one and Jim is the bundle of sunshine. But today, Jim is frowning. Taurik’s already latched himself onto Jim’s legs and doesn’t see. Normally, Jim would pet his dark hair—so very similar to Spock’s—but today, Jim just looks at the two men before him. 

Dr. McCoy shrugs uncomfortably and retreats to his little office; he gave his report. Spock knows he doesn’t want to break Jim’s heart. That’s the duty of Jim’s husband, and Spock looks at him without a word, face its usual mask. 

Jim looks right through him. Jim understands and goes cold. He knows he was right. 

Spock probes through their bond, the mental connection that all Vulcans and their mates share, and he finds his t’hy’la’s mind painfully closed. Jim’s too cold to even take him. For one horrible, stretching moment, Spock is afraid. It isn’t an emotion he’s used to or condones, but he experiences it nonetheless: his human half spiking at the danger. He’s terribly afraid that the discovery and the illegality of it and the painful memories will make Jim want to give up the child they let into their hearts. Spock holds his breath and waits, unsure of what to do. 

Then, finally, Jim bends, and he scoops Taurik up in his arms. Taurik makes a subdued giggle—he’s learning from his human father to be comfortable with things that Spock keeps at bay. He throws his little arms around Jim’s neck, and Jim holds him tight, deep eyes staring over his shoulder. 

Jim’s mind opens, and he whispers through their bond, _We can never tell anyone._

Spock nods; he understands. It isn’t a stigma; it’s _wrong_. Taurik would be taken from them, held in captivity, they would be punished for knowing, and the experiments and power struggles that resulted would devastate the three of them, their child worst of all.

 _Bones won’t tell anyone,_ Jim insists, trying to reassure them both, reassert things they already know. _We can’t, either. Not even Taurik himself. And we’ll... we’ll make sure he doesn’t grow up like... like Khan._

Spock growls more fiercely, _That won’t happen._ He reaches between them, holding Jim together as much as himself, so strongly that he wouldn’t be surprised if the love spilled over into Taurik’s mind. Spock moves to join his family, and Jim lets their augment child down to follow back to their quarters.


End file.
